What Wouldn't We Do For Pizza?
by Serpentyna
Summary: For my dearest TG, who hath left us here and never to return unless we drag your maggot infested body back...Tyna? wtf? Anyway. THIS ONE IS TOTALLY FOR YOU! Marauders go on an adventure in search of pizza.  I had fun. :P


Sirius stretched out onto his bed and turned to face his companion. "Tyna, I'm cold."

Tyna grinned faintly and laid down on top of him. "Don't worry. I'll be your blanket."

"Hmm…good thing you're here then, eh?"

"You know what I want?"

"What?"

"Pizza."

"Pizza?!" Sirius asked, surprised. "They don't serve pizza at Hogwarts; do they?"

Tyna frowned. "Why the bloody hell don't they? We need to go find some! Immediately."

Catching the indication, Sirius leapt up still holding Tyna and went to alert James where he was going…you know, in case McGonagall finds that dung bomb in her toilet too early. James protested.

"Aww, let us come too. You can't go off grounds without us." he pouted.

"First off, James, that look is a genuine Sirius Black original; and therefore only works for the one and only Sirius Black. And second, wouldn't it ruin the…I don't know…mood?"

"Aww…please…." he continued to pout.

"Ah hell, you know I can't resist that look." Sirius sighed and brushed a stray lock of hair out of his eyes. "Might as well bring Moony."

So they went to find Remus. Who in the end turned out to be sleeping. Sirius sighed again. "I think that God is conspiring against our sneaking out for some fun, Jamesy."

"I believe so too. On three then."

Sirius nodded. "Three!!" And the two pounced on Remus as if at any moment he might have turned on them a rabid animal in search of their thumbs for one of his evil potions….clears throat sorry.

Remus struggled under their combined weight. "What the hell? Why can't I ever get a decent night's sleep with you two around?" With a good deal of effort, he managed to shove the laughing idiots to the ground. "you could have just…I don't know…calmly woken me up…FOR A CHANGE!!!"

"Goddess, Moony, relax. We're going out for pizza." James was still grinning, which only irritated Remus more.

"Well, why can't you just go without me for a change?"

"Because what fun would it be unless we got to wake our poor sleep-deprived werewolf up first?"

" Right you are, Padfoot. Right you are."

Remus grunted loudly and rolled back over. James and Sirius exchange a look and the cycle started over again.

Needless to say, it was nearly midnight by the time Moony was awake and Tyna and Atlantis had found Alyeska staring a little too intently at the fire and TG about to suck her roommate dry. But ready, nonetheless.

"So…." Alyeska started. "how are you guys planning to get out?"

"Well….we were gonna… and then…and...uh…" Sirius turned to James who turned to Remus, who shrugged.

"This was your brilliant idea. I have nothing to do with it." he said, leaving them to stare around the boy's dormitory awkwardly trying to rack the tired brains for an idea.

TG sighed. "I hate calling on them, but I have some friends who can help us." It sounded as if it pained her to offer this.

Tyna brightened. "Really, who? Have we met them?"

TG's pale stare turned to enlighten her friend's. She smiled in a rather unpleasant way. "If you had met them, you'd be cold, dead, and in a grave." She laughed wickedly, her voice piercing the silence. The others stared at her, afraid she might not be kidding. She stopped and grinned. "I'm kidding. They are cousins of mine…well, not really, but you know my people are like a giant dysfunctional family. And I should mention that they dislike being spoken about, considering…" She cleared her throat. "…they are right behind you."

Tyna jumped as she turned around and saw a pale, yet handsome, albino lunging at her neck only millimeters away. Another appearing before Atlantis who barely flinched. She just grinned at being this close to the sexy brown haired, green-eyed wonder she saw before her. "Hello…." she said and he turned to meet her eyes, with a quick glance at her nape, then turned toward TG.  
"This one is of mermaid ancestry?" he asked.

"Yes." she smiled at the shocked look Atlantis was giving him, unable to take her eyes off him.

"Relax, Atlantis, I do not suck blood unless I have permission. Of course," he stepped towards he eyes glowing with intensity. "most of my subjects come willingly."

At that, Atlantis broke her gaze and slapped him in the face. "You think you can control a mermaid?" she asked, as if she couldn't believe what a complete moron this guy was. "And I refuse to be bitten by a man who has bitten other girls before me and enjoyed it." She crossed her arms and stared at him, frowning. But he only laughed. She looked incredulously at TG hoping for some clarity.

TG laughed as well. "He was kidding. He is a vegetarian and only drinks blood when he finds it to be special."

"Yes. Blood is sacred. It gives life to humans and if we don't respect it, we are nothing more than the monsters you perceive us as."

TG nodded. "Yep."

Atlantis looked on the verge of tears. "That was so touching." She pulled her shirt away from her neck. "Suck my blood any time?"

Tyna cleared her throat and Atlantis recovered and blushed. "I mean….Hi, call me Lanai. Who are you?"

"Mortimer." Introduced TG, indicating the god-like entity in front of Atlantis. "and Alzeid." who we can all assume was the albino beauty now standing next to TG.

Sirius, who hadn't spoken in what seemed like forever, asked "So how are we getting there?"

Alzeid looked at him funny. "Get where?"

"To wherever we can get pizza at this hour." explained James.

"Oh. That's simple. We use the front door." Mortimer said, walking out of the room. Atlantis, TG, James, and Sirius followed. Alyeska prodded Moony who had fallen asleep once again in a comfy armchair. Aly grinned, seductively and moved nearer to the sleeping werewolf, climbing into his lap, and biting his ear. He jumped up and dropped Alyeska onto the floor who began laughing hysterically.

Tyna jumped out from under the invisibility cloak and declared, "Alright, Aly! I got it all right here." Signifying the camera tied to her left hand. She beamed at Remus. "I didn't know wittle Remmy's ears were so tickwish…" And the pranced out of the room to catch up with the others who were probably already in front of the Great Hall by then.

Aly looked playfully at Remus. "I'll race you." then, transformed into there werewolf self and leapt over a lamp sitting on a side table. Remus ran after her.

"That's not fair! You know I can't change at will!" But he was laughing nonetheless.

TG, who had been leading our little band of misfits, stopped once in the outskirts of the forbidden forest. She turned to Alzeid. "So, did you get enough of them gathered."

"We may need to double up, but I got as many as regulations would allow."

"Okay, so all we need to do now is call them. Right?" TG looked into his eyes for conformation, having never done this before.

"Right." he beamed and for a second, they stared into each other's eyes, then simultaneously, turned their heads to look up at the sky where six dark shapes had appeared and were swooping closer. Until they seemed right over top of them, then vanished into the trees.

TG smiled. "We did it." And began to climb the tree, not bothering to take notice of what she was wearing which happened to be a long black into red dress she had worked painstakingly on for days. Alzeid followed as did Mortimer, apparently not feeling the stares of their companions bearing down upon their already rising backs. Tyna shrugged and in her green "mermaid" pajamas climbed after them. Atlantis, wearing a similar pajama set but in the color blue, hurried after her. Sirius and James came next and Aly and Remus managed to scale the tree tongues tied.

It soon became clear that the dark shapes were over sized bats that had come to do the vampires bidding.

"Wow, TG, I had no idea your familiars were so spectacular."

"Well, you couldn't expect us vampires to run around chasing those tiny ungrateful little cons around all night until they actually take the time to understand our commands, could you?"

"No, I guess not." agreed Tyna, surprised at how many words TG fit into that sentence without a single breath. "So is there a certain way to get them to help us? Will they be carrying us or are we riding them?"

"Oh you'll be riding them. You just have to be wary of there needs." Seeing Tyna's confused look, she added. "TK"

"OH!" Tyna's face brightened with understanding. "I get it." She closed her eyes and walked towards the one nearest her on the left. When she opened her eyes, the large upside down bat, spread its wings out gracefully and hovered in midair next to the branch Tyna was balancing on. Tyna gasped, pleased. "That was amazing." She put her hand out to pet it. "It's amazing." She looked to TG. "Can I get on him?"

TG pointed towards her familiar. "Ask him."

"So, It is a him? What's his name?"

TG blushed. "Edward."

Tyna asked Edward if he would allow her to ride him. Feeling the answer was affirmative, she swung one foot onto his other side, careful not to disturb his gently flapping wings. "C'mon, Sirius! Ride with me!" Sirius jumped on and told Jamesy to board. James hesitated, from his fear of bats, but not wanting to look like a complete dork he got on stiffly and the bat took off, swooping and twisting between tree branches, narrowly missing knocking each one of their heads off in turn. Tyna turned around to see that the other bats were being ridden behind theirs. TG and Alzeid on one, Remus and Aly on another, and Atlantis holding onto Mortimer in mock fear of falling off. Tyna saw her wink when their eyes met. She shook her head and turned around to see they were no longer in the Forbidden Forest, but now over the Lake; the Giant Squid waving them on. She heard laughter from behind her. James seemed to be enjoying himself.

The vampires' familiars seemed to fly faster than regular bats, which is perfectly understandable if you think about their wingspan. In almost no time they were over town deciding where they should go. They finally discovered that none of them were hungry and decided to wander around for a while. With a sigh, they realized that most places worth going to during the day were closed so they went to a dance club and shook things up. Literally. Which eventually turned out to be a bad idea.

"Poor James. All lonesome, without his little flower to riddle with his brilliance." Comforted Sirius, in an almost, but not entirely, mocking tone.

James was about to counter that snide remark when his face flushed and he turned to meet Sirius' eyes. "Sirius, does that girl look like Lily to you?"

Sirius followed his line of vision to a girl with red hair searching for something in the other direction It did look a little like Lily if you looked at her this way, Sirius mused. "No, not at all. Why?"

But he never received an answer as he was dragged under the bar by James, who appeared to be frightened at something. He pointed towards Lily, who had company. "Ma-ma- McGonagall!!!!!"

Shouted James, who immediately regretted it. She turned in there direction.

"Mr. Potter? Is that you?" She mouthed, walking towards them. Lily looked quizzically from behind her and then frowned, placing both hands on her hips.

Sirius had only a second to look at James before getting up at top speed and racing to where Tyna, Lanai, and Aly were still dancing. Making sure James was following, he grabbed Tyna's hand, who grabbed Atlantis' hand, who grabbed Aly's hand, who cursed like a sailor that she liked that song.

"Where's TG?" Sirius asked as he ran.

"Dunno. She said she was going outside." Tyna shrugged. "Give me a minute." She closed her eyes while continuing to run, which usually wouldn't have been a very smart thing, but nothing could break her concentration and she was using Lanai as her eyes for the moment. "She's on the dock, the third to last one farthest out to sea next to a surprisingly large yacht called 'Mama's Boy.' She's got her legs dangling out of the water, staring at the stars." She inhaled quickly. "I think her friends are stealing the boat."

Sirius didn't turn around but the shock was apparent in his voice. "I don't even want to know how you know that…."

They found TG exactly where Tyna had said she would be. She didn't turn around when they approached her, but told them calmly to get on the boat. As they did, the motor revved and a series of "Woo-hoos!" arose from below. The owners of the voices appeared shortly above them to steer the ship, a little to abruptly off the dock. TG floated behind and gracefully landed on the back of the boat. She smiled as she did so. "Make yourselves comfortable. There are drinks in the fridge."

"Something is telling me that you already raided the kitchen."

TG nodded. "Yep."

A beep reverberated through the compartment. TG walked off and came back with pizza in hand, freshly out of the oven. Minus the garlic.


End file.
